Teaching my Rival?
by NekoLover-Nyan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!  at last...  Summary : Zoro memberikan latihan yang lumayan unik pada Sanji. Apakah bentuk latihan tersebut? WARNING : Yaoi, gajelas, OOC, typo... Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1 : What is it about?

Nyan : Nyaa~... Saia kembali, minna! Kali ini dengan fic lain : Teaching my Rival! Apa yang akan terjadi..? Silahkan membacaa~... *digebukin warga sekampung*

**Teaching my Rival**

a One Piece fanfic made by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece = Eiichiro Oda

Genre : Humor, Romance

Caution : Yaoi, Gajelas, dll.

Rating : T

* * *

><p>Hari yang indah, matahari bersinar dengan cerah di luar jendela kamar seorang remaja laki-laki sekelas 1 SMA. Anak itu bersekolah di SMA Grand Line pada kota Raftel.<p>

Anak itu bernama Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Zoro menyadari kalau ia terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, Zoro beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk sekolah.<p>

"Ah, pagi Zoro. Kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini?" Zoro hanya menanggapi, "Ya." Orang yang berbicara pada Zoro tadi adalah pamannya yang bernama Koshiro. Koshiro adalah kakak dali ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal, ibunya pun bernasib sama.

Ayah dan ibu Zoro sudah meninggal, jauh saat dia masih anak-anak berumur 5 tahun yang polos dan belum tahu apa-apa. Saat pulang sekolah, ia menemukan orangtuanya tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu kamar mereka. Zoro kecil yang menemukan mereka hanya terdiam. Untung Koshiro datang, dan dengan panik memanggil ambulans.

"duduklah. Makanlah sarapanmu dulu…" Sambut Koshiro hangat di meja makan. "Iya." Zoro mematuhinya dan duduk di kursi di depan pamannya yang baik hati tersebut. "Sarapan hari ini telur dadar dan nasi hangat kesukaanmu. Makanlah yang banyak!" Koshiro memperhatikan Zoro makan. Ia tersenyum. Zoro pun menyadari pandangan pamannya.

"A-ada apa, paman?" Zoro memandang bingung pamannya. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, Zoro?" Zoro memerah dengan pernyataan pamannya tersebut. "I-iya… tentu saja." Ia pun melanjutkan sarapannya.

* * *

><p>Zoro telah sampai di sekolahnya, kali ini entah kenapa Zoro tidak tersesat seperti biasanya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya tersebut, dan mencari papan kelasnya. 1-B.<p>

_Ini dia._ Batin Zoro saat menemukan kelasnya yang benar (Ia salah masuk kelas sekitar 5 kali). Saat membuka pintunya, ia tidak terkejut menemukan teman-temannya telah datang sebelumnya. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Chopper.

"Yo, Zoro! Tumben kau datang pagi!" "Oi Marimo, Otakmu rusak rupanya. Kau berangkat pagi?" "Pagi, Zoro!" "Zoro! Utangmu 27 hari yang lalu belum lunas!" "Zoro! Hai!" Berbagai komentar teman-temannya lontarkan saat melihat sosok tinggi besar, berambut hijau dan beranting tiga di telinga kiri itu di depan pintu kelas pagi-pagi.

Zoro hanya melempar senyum yang sangat tipis sehingga tidak bisa dilihat teman-temannya dan berjalan ke mejanya yang biasa, yaitu di pojok kiri belakang kelas. Ia memilih meja tersebut karena ia dapat menjauh dari pandangan guru dan supaya ia bisa tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung (katanya).

Pelajaran pertama yaitu Matematika bersama pak Smoker, pelajaran yang paling dibencinya, karena pak Smoker selalu dapat melihatnya dan menjitaknya jika ia tertidur di tengah pelajarannya.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Buka buku kalian halaman 408, tentang trigonometri." Pak Smoker datang dengan wajah datar dan segera memulai pelajaran. Zoro menggerutu dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Ia membolak-balik halamannya dengan malas dan menemukan halaman yang diminta.

Pak Smoker memulai penjelasannya tentang pelajaran trigonometri tersebut yang menurut Zoro hanya pelajaran yang tidak bermutu. Zoro hanya menyukai pelajaran olahraga yang diajar oleh pak Shanks, apalagi bila sedang mempelajari kendo.

* * *

><p>KRIIING… KRIING… Bel istirahat berbunyi.<p>

Pelajaran pak Smoker pun selesai, setelah ia ketahuan tertidur (yang secara tidak sengaja) dan dijitak sebanyak 5 kali. _Senang sekali sih pria ini menjitakku._ Batin Zoro kesal, dan segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Oi Marimo, kau tertidur lagi ya? Dasar pemalas…" Ejek Sanji, temannya yang seorang koki sambilan sebuah restoran bernama Baratie. "Berisik sekali sih kau ini. Tak bisakah mulutmu itu kau jahit?" Balas Zoro pedas. Dan sepert biasa, mereka pun mulai bertengkar kembali.

"Sudahlah, kalian… Kita belum sampai ke kantin, kalian sudah bertengkar duluan!" Komentar Nami, temannya yang mata duitan dan berambut oranye. Sanji sering sekali menggoda gadis ini.

"Baik, Nami-swaan~…" Sanji lagi-lagi hanya menuruti perkataannya. "Apa urusanmu sih, Nami?" Zoro mendecak, tetapi menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Sanji, atau biasa ia panggil Alis Lingkar atau Alis Aneh.

* * *

><p>"DAGIIINGG!" Teriak temannya Luffy si pecinta daging sesampainya mereka di kantin. Luffy pun segera berlari menuju kios makanan terdekat yang menjual daging. Luffy adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang baik, ramah, bertopi jerami, tetapi saat temannya diganggu, ia tak akan mengampuni orang yang mengganggu mereka.<p>

Teman-temannya pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah berlebihan Luffy terhadap daging tercintanya. _Anak itu… _Batin mereka. Mereka pun segera memesan makanan atau minuman dan menduduki tempat kosong.

Mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Tentang keseriusan pelajaran pak Smoker, tentang berita bahwa ada lagi kios di kantin yang akan buka, tentang kakak Luffy, dan lain-lain. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, dan Chopper adalah teman-teman Zoro yang sangat dekat dengan Zoro. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kelas 1 SD, jadi mereka saling kenal selama 9 tahun.

Sebelum mereka kembali ke kelas, Sanji menarik Zoro untuk berbicara. Sungguh tidak biasa.

"Oi, Marimo." Zoro menoleh ketika dipanggil Sanji. "Apa sih, alis aneh?" Kali ini Sanji tidak marah dipanggil alis aneh oleh Zoro, entah kenapa. "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu, sepulang sekolah." Lanjut Sanji, lalu berbalik pergi.

Zoro tiba-tiba bingung. Kalau bingung, pegangan dong. *plakbuakduk*

* * *

><p>Di kelas 1-B, pelajaran terakhir yaitu pelajaran bu Shackey, IPS, sedang berlangsung. Zoro yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas (anehnya) tidak tertidur, melainkan memikirkan kata-kata rival abadinya, Sanji.<p>

_Apa sih yang ingin dibicarakan si alis pelintir bodoh itu..? Tampaknya serius sekali._ Batin Zoro dan tanpa sadar menatap papan tulis dengan serius, sehingga ia tidak ketahuan sedang bengong.

Untung baginya, karena bu Shackey ini hampir sama menyeramkannya dengan pak Smoker.

* * *

><p>KRIIIINNGG… Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu siswa-siswa SMA Grand Line, yang menandakan usainya jam sekolah. Zoro yang biasanya keluar kelas paling terakhir, kali ini lebih dulu. Lalu segera menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah, tempat yang dijanjikan Sanji.<p>

Seiring kakinya melangkah, kepala Zoro dipenuhi tanda tanya. _Aku tidak merebut pacar-pacarnya yang mengganggu, aku tidak menghajarnya (meskipun aku berniat), aku tidak mengganggunya memasak. Lantas, apa yang ingin si bodoh itu bicarakan..?_ Tanya Zoro dalam hatinya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, agar urusan yang menurutnya merepotkan itu cepat usai.

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali sih kau." Sapa Zoro ketus setelah melihat Sanji menghampirinya. "Aku mengulur waktu supaya kita dapat berbicara hanya berdua." Sanji menatap wajah Zoro. Kontan raut muka Zoro sedikit memerah. "A- cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang, tahu!" Zoro mengalihkan pandangan matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke topik pembicaraan."<p>

Sanji tetap mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah Zoro. Zoro cepat-cepat menyesuaikan raut mukanya. "Aku punya satu permintaan." Sanji memulai. "… Katakan." Zoro membalas.

"Tolong ajari aku ilmu pedang, kumohon."

…

Hening.

…

"A-A-APAAAAA?"

* * *

><p>Nyan : Demikian chapter pertama selesai... mohon bantuan untuk reviewnya... dan mohon bantingan untuk flamenya... Arigato ne, minna... udah baca fanfic abalan saiah... *nangis tersedu sedu (halah.)*<p>

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


	2. Chapter 2 : The first lesson

Nyan : Kali ini saia ga bakal banyak bacot. Chapter 2 published… douzo, silahkan membaca! w

**Teaching my Rival**

a One Piece fanfic made by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece = Eiichiro Oda

Genre : Humor, Romance

Caution : Yaoi, Gajelas, dll.

Rating : T

* * *

><p>"Tolong ajari aku ilmu pedang, kumohon."<p>

…

Hening.

…

"A-A-APAAAAA?" Zoro sangat terperanjat mendengar permintaan Sanji, yang sangat tidak terduga. "K-KAU SUDAH SINTING, ALIS PELINTIR?" Sanji menghela napas, dan mengatakan, "Hh… sudah kuduga ini jawabanmu."

"U-untuk apa kau mempelajari pedang? M-memang kakimu itu tak cukup?" Kata Zoro tergagap, karena belum pulih dari shock-nya. "Kau ingin tahu?" Zoro mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah. Aku ingin mengenal seorang gadis." "h-hah?" "Kau tuli, Marimo? Aku ingin mengenal seorang gadis." Zoro melongo. "Gadis… katamu? Kau membuang harga dirimu di depanku, rivalmu, hanya demi seorang gadis? Ha.. ha ha…" Zoro tertawa garing.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mempelajari ilmu pedang. Ini tantangan dari ayahku. … Kalau tidak bisa melakukannya, aku akan dijadikan bahan tertawaan seumur hidup kalau sampai ditolak gadis itu." Zoro terdiam mendengarkan. "Memangnya… siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya Zoro. "Hm? … Tashigi."

DEG!

"A-ada apa, Zoro?" "Tashigi…?" Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. Sanji bingung. "Oi, Zoro!"

"Dia… Siapa itu?"

GUBRAK.

Sanji terjatuh. "Oi, Zoro! Jangan bercanda! Aku serius, tahu!" Zoro tertawa. "Hahaha… Maaf! Aku tidak tahu gadis ini.. Tapi kau benar-benar serius soal latihan itu?" Sanji kembali serius. "Ya." "Walaupun latihannya mengangkat batu?" "Ya." "Walaupun berlatihnya 6 jam sehari, non-stop?" "Ya."

"Walaupun kau seorang koki yang tidak boleh menggunakan tanganmu?" Kali ini Sanji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ya. Sebagai pria, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Zoro menatap lekat-lekat mata Sanji, seolah menguji niatnya.

"… Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku mempunyai beberapa syarat."

Sanji menelan ludah. "B-baiklah. Katakan, apapun itu."

Zoro menyeringai. "Kalau begitu…

Tidak membantahku selama sedang berlatih.

Tidak boleh menggunakan handphone di tengah pelajaran. Kalau kau bersikeras, aku akan membelah handphone-mu menjadi serpihan.

Panggil aku dengan –sensei selama pelajaran.

Kau tidak bisa membatalkan/menunda pertemuan kita, walaupun kau bersujud di kakiku dan menangis.

Jangan panggil aku marimo.

Pertemuan kita diadakan di hari senin, rabu stelah pulang sekolah, dan sabtu jam 8.

Segitu saja. Mampu?"

Sanji menelan ludah. "O-oke. Mampu."

"Oke. Datanglah besok ke rumahku, jam 8 pagi. Jangan terlambat. Tepat waktu, atau aku tidak sudi mengajarimu lagi. Dan sudah kukatakan tadi, dilarang membawa HP." Zoro menjelaskan, sambil melangkah pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Sanji.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kamar, Zoro melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur tercintanya. Ia berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan raut muka rivalnya yang sangat bertekad. Ia mengehla nafas. "Dasar alis pelintir. Apa sih isi otaknya?" Zoro menggerutu (kenapa anak ini senang sekali menggerutu?) dan beranjak bangun dari tidur dan menyiapkan bahan pelajarannya dengan Sanji besok.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan, pelajaran kendo pertama si koki kepala kuning tersebut tiba. Ia pun segera berangkat menuju tempat sang rival sekaligus 'guru'nya sekarang. Ia terlihat terburu-buru, mungkin takut terlambat dan ditolak oleh si marimo untuk mengajarinya.<p>

Saat sedang mengenakan sepatu, sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di otak Sanji. _Apa sih yang kulakukan..?_ Ia sempat berpikir untuk mundur dari tantangan ayahnya ini, namun ia menggeleng kuat. Mana mau ia ditertawakan seumur hidup gara-gara ditolak seorang gadis? Dan ia sadar.

Sebagai lelaki sejati, ia tak mungkin menarik seluruh perkataannya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, Sanji telah sampai di rumah sekaligus dojo Zoro. Ia dengan sedikit gugup menekan bel rumahnya. Selang beberapa detik, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun menampakkan dirinya (ZORO BUKAN SETAN!).<p>

"Tsk, nyaris saja kau terlambat, kepala kuning. Masuk." Perintah Zoro sedikit sinis, tapi Zoro tak peduli. Sanji melangkah masuk dengan sedikit gugup. "Shi-shitsudei shimasu…"

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba paman Zoro masuk. Mengapa duo keponakan dan paman ini sering muncul tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan, bayangan mereka tipis. (digampar Zoro sama Toshiro)

"Ara… Selamat datang… ?" sambut Koushiro, meminta nama Sanji. "A-eh… Nama saya Sanji, paman." Jawab Sanji gelagapan. Sejenak ia tampak seperti calon suami Zoro yang memperkenalkan diri pada wali Zoro.

"Aah, Sanji-san? Selamat datang… Hmm, apakah ia kekasihmu, Zoro?" tanyanya pada Zoro, membuat wajah yang ditanya memerah. "P-Paman! I-ia hanya muridku.. m-murid!" Zoro sepertinya grogi sekali ketika Koushiro menanyakan kalau-kalau Sanji adalah pacarnya.

"Ahaha… maaf, Zoro. Sanji-san? Selamat datang di dojo kami, belajarlah dengan rajin, oke?" Sanji mengangguk perlahan, dan mengikuti Zoro.

"M-maafkan pamanku, ia memang begitu." Ucap Zoro, setelah mereka mulai menjauh dari jarak dengar pamannya. Sanji lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Oke?"

* * *

><p>"Kau tentu tahu kita kemari untuk apa." "Mempelajari kendo, Zoro… sensei." Zoro tertawa. "Hahaha…! rupanya kau masih ingat syarat-syaratnya… Kukira kau sudah melupakannya! Hahaha!" Sanji bingung. "Apa yang lucu sih? Tentu saja masih, mempelajari ini penting sekali, se-sensei!" Sanji agak terpaksa mengatakan kata terakhir itu, <em>sensei<em>. Tampaknya susah sekali untuk melupakan bahwa orang yang tertawa di depannya itu adalah rivalnya.

"Haha… oke, oke, aku akan serius…" Zoro menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari mata kanannya. Raut wajahnya pun berganti.

"baiklah. Kau tentu tahu apa arti dari kata kendo itu sendiri, bukan?" Sanji melongo.

"Euh… tidak. Sejujurnya, tidak."

Zoro menghela napas. "Jadi kita benar-benar memulai dari 0… hh. Jadi, Sanji, kendo itu adalah gabungan dari kata _ken _dan _do_, yang berarti suatu jalan / proses disiplin diri yang membentuk suatu pribadi samurai yang pemberani dan loyal." Zoro menengahi kalimatnya, untuk menarik napas.

"dalam kendo, kita menggabungkan 3 macam unsur, yaitu unsur bela diri, seni, dan olahraga. Jujur saja, kuanggap teori-teori seperti ini adalah sampah. Kita kan tidak melawan musuh dengan teori, tetapi dengan praktek kan? Tetapi kalau kau ingin tahu, akan kuberikan." Zoro bertanya secara tak langsung pada Sanji. Sanji menatap mata Zoro.

"Terserah sensei saja." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sanji. Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Rupanya kau tidak bersemangat. Sudah menyerah rupanya, alis keriting?" Nadi muncul di kening Sanji setelah Zoro mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Maafkan aku, sensei. Tapi aku tidak berniat menghentikan pelajaran kita." Zoro terus menatap Sanji. "Kau yakin? Tidak akan menyerah? Setelah ini aku tak akan menerima kata-kata 'berhenti' sebelum kau bisa, lho." Sanji mendongak. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Aku yakin, sensei." Zoro menutup matanya dan tesenyum. "bagus."

Zoro beranjak bangun dan mengisyaratkan Sanji untuk tetap duduk di situ. Ia pergi ke ruang peralatan dojo. Terdengar bunyi barang berjatuhan.

PRANGG… GUBRAK DUAK JDUKK BUMM… "a-aaarggh!"

Sanji sukses dibuat sweatdrop oleh Zoro.

_Apa sih yang dia kerjakan? Berisik sekali._ Batin Sanji. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat gurunya itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah pedang kendo. Sebuah shinai.

Zoro melemparkan pedang tersebut pada Sanji. Sanji menangkapnya dengan mudah, lalu Zoro pergi lagi entah kemana. Sanji menatap punggungnya. _Mudah-mudahan dia tidak menghambur seisi rumah._ Sanji berdoa.

Ternyata Zoro kembali dengan cukup cepat, tampaknya ia tak menghancurkan tempat yang baru saja ia masuki. Ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku, dan melemparkannya lagi pada Sanji.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Sanji kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja ia dilempari buku dan sebuah Shinai. Zoro duduk.

"Kau itu tampak seperti orang yang belajar dengan teori. Di buku itu ada penjelasan sekaligus teknik-tekniknya. Aku diberikan buku itu oleh paman tetapi tak pernah tersentuh. Daripada dibuang, kuberikan saja buku itu. Dan shinai itu. Pakailah untuk berlatih dirumah. Kalau kau begitu serius, di pertemuan selanjutnya aku akan tahu kau akan berlatih atau tidak. Pelajari semampumu saja, kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan padaku di pertemuan selanjutnya. Mengerti?" jelas Zoro panjang lebar.

Sanji terpana. _Bagaimana si berandal satu ini bisa bersikap seperti layaknya seorang guru? Dia makan apa sih tiap hari?_ Batin Sanji.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Senin kita lanjutkan lagi. Tidak usah pulang dulu, langsung saja ke sini." Jelas Zoro, menutup pertemuan mereka. Sanji beranjak, lalu membungkuk pada 'sensei'nya.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Lalu pergi dengan menenteng buku dan shinainya.

"… tahu sopan santun juga dia rupanya." Zoro lagi-lagi menyeringai, dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk urusan penting, yaitu tidur.

-~-~- OO TO BE CONTINUED? OO -~-~-

Nyan : NYAA~HHAHAHA… berhasil juga nyan bikin lanjutannya~…

Zoro : Siake, gue dibikin begini.

Sanji : O NOES! Gue bungkuk sama marimo? NYAN-CHAN KEJAM! *pundung*

Nyan : Gomen kalian berdua… terima nasip aja. *dipotong Zoro*

By the way on the way bus way, KALIAN SEMUA! *nunjuk readers dengan biadabnya* **DITUNGGU REVIEWNYAA!** Keh keh keh keh… *psycho laugh* *ngejilat piso yang muncul dari antah berantah* *Zoro Sanji ngibrit kabur*

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


	3. Chapter 3 : The second lesson

Nyaa~.. Nyan ish bek minna-tachi~… *bhs inggris amburadul* Lagi-lagi, Nyan ga akan banyak omong… Lanjut ke ceritaa~…

**Teaching my Rival**

a One Piece fanfic made by NekoLover-Nyan

Disclaimer : One Piece = Eiichiro Oda

Genre : Humor, Romance

Caution : Yaoi, Gajelas, dll.

Rating : T

Hari Senin telah datang. Pagi itu, para siswa-siswi sekolah SMA Grand Line telah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menimba ilmu mereka sebanyak mungkin.

Tidak terkecuali, sang kepala hijau Roronoa Zoro dan sang kepala kuning Sanji. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Dengan cara yang sangat berbeda, tentu saja.

Zoro, yang pada dasarnya hanyalah laki-laki yang pemalas, baru saja memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas ransel-nya, dan ia tampaknya hanya mengambil sembarang buku yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Ia lalu menenteng tasnya dan menuju ruang makan dan sarapan bersama pamannya seperti biasa. Hari ini, sarapannya roti bakar dengan selai. minumannya juga susu cokelat.

Sanji, tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang mantan tentara yang kakinya terpaksa diamputansi dikarenakan Ia tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan tua. Ia telah meninggalkan profesinya tersebut dan menjadi koki. Sanji tengah memasak sup krim untuk dirinya dan ayahnya. Setelah siap, ia hidangkan di atas piring di meja makan, lalu memanggil ayahnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah mereka dengan waktu yang persis sama, tetapi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dengan waktu yang amat sangat berbeda. Tentu saja, Zoro yang walaupun sudah 1 tahun bersekolah disana tetap saja hilang dan tersesat, tetapi kali ini hanya untuk 15 menit. Zoro beruntung, karena Ia nyaris saja terlambat.

Zoro berlari melewati koridor demi koridor dan kelas demi kelas, dan pada akhirnya sampai di kelasnya.

GREEK!

Pintu terbuka dengan cukup kasar, dan beruntungnya (lagi) dirinya, gurunya belum datang. Ia berjalan menuju meja tempat duduknya dan tidur sejenak.

-*skip waktu sekolah*-

Seperti yang telah Zoro dan Sanji sepakati, mereka berdua akan berangkat menuju rumah sang Sensei bersama-sama, saat sekolah sudah sepi (karena Sanji tak mau dikira telah menjadi pacar Zoro oleh siswa siswi yang lain). Mereka pun langsung berangkat menuju rumah Zoro.

"... Maaf, aku tak membawa shinainya. Aku buru-buru, dan shinainya tertinggal di kamarku." Sanji memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit _awkward_.

Zoro memandang muridnya sejenak. "tak apa-apa. Lagipula, kalau kau membawa shinai itu ke sekolah, kau bisa diinterogasi oleh murid-murid. Nantinya aku pasti juga kena." jawab Zoro.

Mereka berdua terus membisu sampai segerombolan orang datang. Sanji yang tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini agak merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh besar Zoro. Zoro yang sudah sering mengalami hal ini pun santai saja.

"hahaha... RORONOA ZORO! Tak kusangka hari ini aku akan bertemu denganmu!" Kata Seseorang yang maju dari gerombolan. Ia tampaknya ketua mereka, walau tampak lebih lemah daripada bawahannya. "heh, kau lagi, Ketua pengecut. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Kata Zoro santai.

Ketua mereka marah. "Aku bukan pengecut! Namaku Spandam! Haha... Ini pasti hari keberuntunganku, dimana kau akan MATI DI TANGANKU! HAHAHAHA!" Zoro lagi-lagi bisa membalas perkataannya. " Keberuntunganmu? Kematianku? Bukankah sebaliknya?"

Kesabaran orang yang bernama Spandam tadi sudah mulai menipis. Zoro berkata pelan kepada Sanji. "Oi, Alis pelintir. Ini bagian dari latihan. Perhatikan dan pelajari gerakan-gerakanku. Aku ingin kau sudah bisa gerakan ini di pertemuan selanjutnya. Tapi jangan paksakan diri, usahakan semampumu saja." "Tetapi mereka tampak kuat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kubantu?" Tawar Sanji, yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala Zoro.

"Mereka tampak kuat hanya dari depannya saja. Mereka semua sebenarnya pengecut. Kalau sudah kubantai, mereka akan kabur sendiri. Lagipula, aku mengajarimu supaya kau mempelajari kendo, bukan memakai kakimu itu kan?" Kata Zoro.

Spandam marah karena dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia lantas berteriak kepada bawahannya. "Tunggu apa kalian? CEPAT HABISI DIA!" Mereka pun lantas menyerbu Zoro. Zoro mendorong Sanji menjauh agar ia tak terlibat perkelahian.

Zoro dengan cepat menyerang salah satu bawahan Spandam dan merebut pedang mereka. "Aku pinjam dulu ya.." kata Zoro sebelum ia memukul orang tersebut dengan ujung pedangnya yang tumpul. Setelah itu, makina banyak orang yang menyerangnya.

Zoro menghindari serangan-serangan mereka dengan satu gerakan memutar*, Sehingga lawannya saling menyerang teman sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama membantai habis-habisan dengan ujung pedangnya, Yang tersisa hanyalah Spandam sendiri. Seluruh anggota bawahannya telah dikalahkan oleh Zoro, padahal bawahannya berjumlah sekitar 50 orang.

Spandam tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Zoro yang sama sekali tidak tergores atau terluka berkata dengan entengnya pada Spandam. "Hei, masa bawahanmu hanya segini? Mana yang lain? Lain kali, bawa lebih banyak, supaya tidak membosankan." Setelah Zoro mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Spandam langsung kabur. Ia lari sekencang yang ia bisa. "uughh... Roronoa! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

Sanji terpana. Zoro meliriknya. "apa? Tidak susah kan?" Tanyanya enteng.

'_Enak sekali kau bicara begitu! Bukankah gerakan tadi itu untuk yang telah belajar selama 3 tahunan?_' batin Sanji kesal. Zoro yang seolah-olah dapat membaaca isi pikiran Sanji pun berkata, "Makanya, sudah kubilang kau pelajari sampai batas kemampuanmu saja. Sisanya biar aku yang bantu menyempurnakannya."

"Cih, tapi kecepatannya bagaimana? Kau membantai mereka dalam waktu 2 menit tahu!" Zoro pura-pura terkejut. "Wah, benarkah? Kukira waktuku hanya semenit. Tapi biarlah. Toh aku tak akan dikejar-kejar polisi gara-gara membantai mereka. Biasanya mereka berterima kasih kepadaku." Sanji memandangnya keheranan. "Memang mereka ini siapa?" tanyanya. "Mereka ini seharusnya perompak kelas kakap. Seharusnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Ketua pengecut itu selalu memburuku. Tak punyakah mereka mangsa lain?" Gerutu Zoro.

"Tapi... kenapa polisi tak merekrutmu saja? Biasanya mereka akan memasukkan siapa saja yang berguna bagi mereka." tanya Sanji lagi. Ia memiliki segudang pertanyaan untuk Zoro. "Mereka memang merekrutku, kok. Hanya saja aku dibiarkan bebas, supaya dapat memburu orang-orang lain. Cih, memang aku anjing mereka..." Zoro berbisik pada kalimat terakhir. "Sudahlah, kau dibayar ini kan?" Zoro mengangguk sekenanya.

"Ayo, pelajaran sudah selesai. Kau mau disini terus?" Kata Zoro seraya berjalan lebih cepat. Sanji berusaha menyamai langkahnya, lalu ia berbelok di tikungan, menuju arah yang berbeda dengan Zoro. "Sampai ketemu." Ucap Zoro. "Ya, Sampai ketemu."

- To Be Continued? -

Gerakan memutar* : Itu lho, gerakan yang dipakai Zoro waktu melawan Hachi.

Nyan : Myaa~... Selesai juga ini Chapter 3... Satu rahasia kehidupan Zoro terbuka...

Zoro : Hee... Kuakui, disini aku lumayan keren.

Nyan : Iya kaan?

Sanji : Merapat ke tubuh si marimo itu? Apaan ini, Nyan-chan? Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini?

Nyan : Terima aja. Kamu kubayar dan kukasih makan ini.

Sanji : ...

Nyan : Yak, bagi para readers, jangan kabur dulu! Tinggalin dulu Ripiuw buat author kesepian ini... hiks.

TINGGALIN RIPIUW DISINI.

V

V


	4. Chapter 4 : A Bit Of An Incident

Ha ha haaay~... Akhirnya ini fic diapdet juga... Maaf buat reviewers yang minta apdet kilat tapi ga dikasih... Ada kesalahan teknis dikit...

Terus sebelum chapter ini dimulai, saya minta maaf, soalnya di chapter ini Sanji sedikit OOC. Saya agak sedikit ngebunuh Sanji. Maaf.

**Teaching my Rival**

A fanfiction made by NekoLover-Nyan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rating : K+ to T

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Warning : Yaoi, Swearing, OOCness, Typo.

Pada hari Selasa, keesokan harinya setelah 'insiden' perkelahian, teman-teman Zoro dan Sanji berkumpul di kantin sekolah seperti biasa pada jam istirahat. Nami yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, kita kan punya tugas kelompok matematika, dikumpulkan pada hari Kamis kan?" Tanya Nami kepada anggota. "Oh iya, benar juga. Aku hampir saja lupa. Jadi, besok kita kerjakan yuk!" kata Usopp.

"Ide bagus! Tapi di rumahku tidak bisa, ada kakekku..." keluh Luffy. "Yaah, di rumahku juga tidak bisa..." Kata Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper bersamaan. Zoro dan Sanji hanya diam. Mereka berdua saling berbicara lewat pandangan mata.

'Oi, marimo! Bagaimana sih, besok kan latihan?' batin Sanji.

'Memang.' Batin Zoro membalasnya.

'Jangan Cuma 'memang.' dong! Diundur saja, diundur!' Sanji bergerak dengan gusar.

'Bukankah aku sudah bilang dari awal, tidak bisa diundur?' Zoro tetap membalasnya.

'Ini kan terpaksaa!' Sanji membantin dengan –sedikit- memelas.

'Sekali tidak, ya tidak.' Batin Zoro tegas.

Sanji bangun dari duduknya tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya kaget, kecuali Zoro, tentunya. "Kau ini...!" geram Sanji, seraya mencengkram kerah baju seragam lawan bicaranya. Teman-temannya memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung. Zoro sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"a-ada apa, Sanji..?" tanya Luffy, masih kaget.

Sanji tersadar, lalu buru-buru melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan wajah memerah malu. "ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sanji melirik Zoro sebelah mata. Zoro menyeringai. "Mungkin otaknya rusak, kebanyakan merayu wanita dengan bodohnya?" Sanji menatap Zoro tajam. 'sialan.' Umpatnya salam hati.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Jadi, aku, Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper tidak bisa ya... hmm... Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau di rumah Zoro? Kita kan belum pernah ke rumahnya?" usul Nami. Sanji membelalakkan mata.

"... boleh juga. Lagipula rumahku sepi-sepi saja kok." Jawab Zoro dengan cengiran terukir di wajahnya, tampak menikmati ekspresi Sanji yang menganga dengan lebarnya.

Sanji menggungcang bahu rivalnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah?" Seru Sanji, emosinya keluar. Zoro menatapnya. "Sepenuhnya sadar. Memangnya kenapa?" "Hapus cengiran tolol itu bodoh!" suara Sanji bergetar karena marah. Teman-temannya memandangnya horor, sampai Luffy berdiri.

"Sanji, sudah! Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja!" kata Luffy sambil menepuk pelan pundak pria berambut kuning tersebut. Tetap menatap Zoro dengan tajam, Sanji melepas tangan Luffy dan beranjak pergi.

"Marimo. Pulang sekolah, kau berurusan denganku. Depan gerbang." Katanya, lalu pergi.

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap punggungnya keheranan. Zoro? Ia tersenyum puas.

-o-o-o-

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Sanji menunggu Zoro di depan gerbang. Ia memasang tampang mengerikan (karena emosinya, bukan baru saja terlindas truk.), bahkan kepada para siswi. Alhasil, murid-murid lain tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, ketakutan.

Setelah sekolah agak sepi, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Yo! Agak lama, tadi ketemu anggota kendo di koridor, untuk latihan hari Kamis." Sapa Zoro ringan, tidak memperdulikan aura gelap di sekitar Sanji.

"KAU." Hanya satu kata itu yang terlempar dari mulut Sanji. Ia pun memukul wajah Zoro sekeras yang ia bisa. Zoro yang tahu ini akan terjadi pun pasrah dan diam saja dipukul Sanji. Kalau tebakannya benar, setelah ini Sanji akan memarahinya panjang lebar.

Ternyata tebakan Zoro... Salah. Sangat salah.

Sanji meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

Kalau ini, Zoro tidak pernah bisa memprediksikannya.

Zoro dengan panik merogoh sakunya, berusaha mencari sapu tangannya. Setelah menemukannya, segera ia usapkan pada pipi Sanji yang basah.

"Sa- jangan- jangan menangis..." kata Zoro panik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau... selalu saja egois... aku sudah tak tahan tingkahmu itu..." kata Sanji sesenggukan. Ucapannya dipotong oleh Zoro.

"ssh... jangan dilanjutkan. A- maafkan aku, oke? Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, tak kusangka akan jadi begini..." kata Zoro jujur. Ia menghapus air mata Sanji sekali lagi. "oke... baiklah. Akan kuubah harinya." Sanji menatap Zoro dengan matanya yang bengkak. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri, buru-buru. Ternyata ia baru sadar kalau telah menangis, di hadapan rivalnya pula.

"Nah, begitu." Kata Zoro lega. Ia memeluk muridnya dengan satu tangan, sambil menepuk punggungnya. "... Lebih baik?" tanyanya, lalu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"diganti jadi hari Kamis saja." Sanji menoleh ke arah Zoro. "Bukankah... Kau ada kegiatan klub kendomu? Aku tak mau mereka ditelantarkan, hanya karena kau melatihku. Aku juga mau minta maaf." Kata Sanji dengan suara parau.

"heh, mereka bisa berlatih sendiri. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melihat teknik dasarmu?" tanya Zoro. Sanji terdiam. "... begitu."

"Kalau begitu, sana pulang. Aku juga pulang, sih. Kalau begitu, mau sama-sama?" tawar Zoro, sambil berjalan lebih dulu. "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, Marimo jelek." Balas Sanji sarkastik. "Cih! Ya sudah." Jawab Zoro sekenanya, dan meninggalkan Sanji.

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Bisik Sanji seraya tersenyum, memperhatikan punggung Sensei-nya yang perlahan menjauh.

To Be Continued? –

Nyan : Nyaahahaha~... Gimana gimana? Si Sanji kerasa banget kan ya OOC-nya? Saya aja ngerasa. Saya malah ketawa-ketawa sama merinding sendiri pas Sanji nangis. Ngga nyangka Sanji bisa se-cengeng ini.

Lagian disini adegannya agak dramatis gitu, padahal saya ga niat bikin gitu. Saya sebenernya pengen bikin Sanji mukulin Zoro sampe babak belur dulu, baru nangis. Tapi ga jadi, saya kasian.

Sanji : Gitu ih Nyan-chan. Orang lagi sedih malah diketawain. *pundung*

Zoro : *baca naskah* Apaan tuh, gue minta maaf ama alis pelintir? IDIH, ngarep banget.

Sanji : Hah? Gue nangis di depan lo? DIH! Sudi banget.

Nyan : Udah, sesama orang malu-maluin dilarang berantem. Damai aja, damai.

Zoro Sanji : HAH?

Nyan : ... Ma-maaf! Keceplosan! Err... masih banyak tugas, kutinggal yah~

Author's Note : Maaf aku terlalu lama updatenya! Begini- aku kan udah kelas 9, udah mau lulus-lulusan. Jadi... maaf kalo jadi lama karena aku juga mau nyiapin buat UN... *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya*

Segitu aja cukup kali ya. (Cukup... Kebanyakan malah.)

_NekoLover-Nyan, Logged out!_


End file.
